From Bloody Rain
by echinesia
Summary: Pengincaran sang keturunan kerajaan mafia , membuat para organisasi bergerak./ chapther 1 - "hai. .  Aku-" Author baru di fandom ini XD


**From Bloody Rain**

**Summary** : Pengincaran keturunan kerajaan mafia membuat para organisasi mafia bergerak. / Chap 1 : Hai, aku—

**Genre** : inti – Adventure & Fantasy , Tambahan – Romance , Friendship , Hurt/Comfort (yang terakhir kyknya gk ada ya? O-O)

**Rated** : T . . . for safe (apanya?)

**Disclaimer** : Om Hidekaz yang membuat negara negara didunia jadi makhluk berbakti kepada org tua (oke abaikan)

**Warning** : seperti biasanya, abal , typo, gaje, de el el. Saia baru di fandom ini #pundungseketika

Drap Drap Drap!

DOR!

Seorang gadis berambut hitam, berkulit kuning langsat, Nesia namanya. Sedang berlari menyusuri hutan, menjauhi para pasukan yang sedang mengejarnya di belakang.

Tidak, mereka bukan pasukan penjahat yang berwujud manusia. Tapi berwujud robot dengan senjata yang lengkap. Mereka dikenal dengan nama "Mekon".

Seharusnya Nesia bisa menghancurkan para robot itu, berhubung ia dikenal dengan kemampuannya yang di luar dugaan. Mekon tersebut seharusnya hancur di depan matanya.

Untuk saat ini tidak, karena ia dalam keadaan terdesak. Kalau saja Nesia menghancurkan pasukan yang mengejarnya dalam waktu 1 detik (?). . .

Nyawanya pun ikut melayang bersama hancurnya para Mekon.

"DAMN! BUNTU!"

Akhirnya Nesia berhenti di pinggir jurang. Sedangkan para Mekon makin dekat dengannya. Nesia menatap jurang dan menatap para Mekon yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"MEKON SIALAAAN!"

Gadis kuning langsat itu meloncat ke jurang. Para robot pun mengikuti musuhnya.—ikut loncat ke jurang. Oh, mungkin kini ntah hari apa ini, yang membuat Nesia sangat beruntung tersangkut di batang pohon yang ada di dinding jurang. Dan sial untuk para Mekon, mereka jatuh dengan sia - sia , kesalahan pertama mereka, kenapa tidak berdoa dulu pada dewa keberuntungan agar mereka selamat. . . .

"MEKON BAKA! HAHA" Yap,nada kebahagiaan dan kepuasaan yang dinistakan oleh Author ini, keluar dari mulut Nesia dengan teriakan yang membahana. Bersyukurlah tak ada siapapun disini.

**xxX pembataas ceritaaa~ Xxx**

Nesia melompat, dan mendarat sukses ke tempat ia berpijak pada awalnya. Dan kembali berkutik dengan "menelusuri hutan".

Diperjalanannya, Nesia menemukan seorang manula yang terluka dibagian lengan dan kaki kanannya. Dengan sigap, Nesia mendekati kakek itu.

"K-Kau. . . sedang ap—"

"Kau diam Pak Tua"

Nesia mengeluarkan kotak P3K nya, dan mengurus luka sang kakek yang terkapar lemah itu. Sementara kakek tersebut memperhatikan Nesia. "Wajah polos dan manis, tapi tidak berlaku untuk cara berbicaramu. Persis dengan cucuku" ujar Kakek tersebut dengan suara parau.

"Ternyata kakek punya cucu? Aku baru tahu" ujar Nesia setengah menghina dengan senyuman manisnya. Sang kakek pun mengerutkan dahi. Menandakan bahwa sang kakek sedang kesal sekarang.

"sudah bersyukur aku ditolong, dapat bonus penghinaan. Dasar anak muda" ujar sang kakek dengan nada menyesal. Nesia hanya tertawa.

"Kalau ku boleh tahu, kakek ini siapa?" tanya Nesia mengubah jalur topik. "Aku? Namaku Raphael Beilschmidt. Kau nak?" jawabnya, dan juga bertanya.

" Aku Nesia Cassandra"

Sang kakek tercengang. "K-Kau? Keturunan prajurit Heaven Knight kan?" ujar sang kakek a.k.a Raphael seraya tak percaya."Ah. . . da-darimana kakek tau?" ujar Nesia tak percaya bahwa dirinya diketahui oleh kakek ini.

"Yah, aku punya teman disana. . . Shopitia Cassandra." Ujar Raphael. Nesia ganti tercengang. "I-Itu, ibuku. . . "

"ah, bagaimana keadaannya nak?" ujar Raphael tak sabar.

"Heaven Knight hancur, Ibuku mati. . . ."

Chapther 1 – Ciao~ Ich das. . .

Matahari menyambut pagi dengan kehangatannya. Angin berhembus sangat pelan. Menggoyangkan ranting pohon, seraya berkata "Ciao" pada siapa saja yang melewati mereka. Langit beradaptasi dengan sinar sang Raja Matahari. Mengganti warna dari hitam ke biru secara perlahan lahan. Sang kapas putih yang melayang di langit menghiasinya dengan berbagai ukuran dan bentuk. Ah~ pagi yang sempurna.

Guten Morgen XD

KRIIIIIIING!

Kalian tahu suara yang biasa ada pada pagi hari? –pengecualian untuk hari minggu.

BRAK!

PRAANG!

Sungguh tragis, benda yang harus ada itu harus menerima takdir kalau ia akan diambil, melayang, mencium dinding, jatuh, berpelukan dengan lantai, berkeping - keping. Dan berakhir dengan berbaur dan menyapa kantong plastik bekas, kaleng remuk yang kosong, atau sisa makanan yang dibiarkan. Daftar kegiatan yang dilakukan dari senin sampai sabtu by JAM WEKER!

"OI, Arthur! Banguuun!"

"Urgh, you idiot. Jangan ganggu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan JAM WEKER malang itu?"

"melakukan daftar kegiatannya"

"YOU JERK! KAU KIRA INI HARI APA!"

"minggu"

"INI SENIN BEGOOO! Kau ini habis minum apa siiih"

"minum bir dengan Alfred"

"oh, berapa botol?"

"lima botol. . ."

BYUUUR!

"Urgh, TERKUTUK KAU PETER KIRKLAAAAND"

**xxX Ore-sama da ze~ Xxx**

"Pagi Artie. . "

"Pagi Hamburger Freak"

Oke, kebiasaan para murid yang bermulut tajam di Hetalia Gakuen ini, Menyapa orang yang menyebalkan dengan kata kata di kebun binatang. Itu Arthur –dan beberapa tsundere lainnya yang akan melakukannya nanti. Ah, serta sang pengaku Hero ini dengan hamburger dimulutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Alfred.

"Iyahaaa~ Guten Morgeeen! Aku yang MAHA awesome ini dataaang!" ujar sang pemuda berambut silver ber-iris merah dengan noraknya membanting pintu yang tak berdosa. Mungkin sang dewa keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada sang pintu, karena pintunya tak lepas dari asal mulanya ia berdiri. (?)

"hh. . . bruder. . ." ujar sang adik , Ludwig, sambil menggeleng kepalanya melihat kakaknya yang abnormalnya melebihi batas kapasitasnya.(emangnya bagasi? #ditimpuk)

"Ciaoo~"

"Lovinoooo~"

"Argh!LEPASKAN AKU TOMATO BASTARDO!LEPAAAS!"

"Vee~ fratello. . . Antonioo~"

Yap, pagi yang manis pada awalnya yang disebabkan oleh sang Feliciano, harus berakhir sumpah serapah atau umpat serapah –lebih tepatnya, yang tercipta di mulut sang kakak, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lovino. Mungkin hal ini takkan terjadi, jika Antonio tidak memeluk Lovino suddenly.(halah!) Dan pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang sangat manis, seperti penyapanya. Atau makin manis lagi, kalau pemuda Spanyol tersebut tidak ada hari ini.

"Bonjour. . ."

Mungkin. . . tapi ada orang kedua yang kadang membuat orang harus menyediakan penyumbat telinga.

"CHIGIIIIIII"

**xxX Boku Hetaliaa~Xxx**

Sang guru, masuk dengan membawa siswi rambut coklat panjang dan berkulit kuning langsat. Tak lupa jepit bunga yang tersedia dikepalanya. Ia tersenyum , dengan wajah polos dan manisnya. Mungkin ia mengalahkan status Feliciano hari ini.

"Halo~ Aku Nesia. . . senang bertemu dengan kalian . . ."

**Tu Bi Kontinyuu dengan anehnya. . . .**

Ahola para senior dan seangkatan saiaa~ akhirnya saia bisa publish cerita di fandom ini. Biasanya saia hanya menyandang status sebagai tukang review.

Ah bagaimana ya? Akun saia lama tapi saia newbie disini? Apa namanya? (kok malah nanya #dihajar)

Apakah cerita ini aneh? Abal, dan lain lain menurut anda? Tolong beri saran yang mendidik.(dia maksa #dor)

Mungkin ini agak lama untuk apdet, karena bentar lagi sekolah T^T . Yah, bersabar aja ya. . .

Sudah ah, dari pada curcol gaje begini, bersediakah anda me REVIEW fanfic ini. . .

**From the Author, full of awesomeness. . .**

**Fanesha Neshia-san XD**


End file.
